Make it through the Rain Love TriANGEL
by android khalynxoid
Summary: The story takes place when Helga and her friends are 15 years old but they're still on the same school. What if Helga found another love to a guy named Joshua? And after that Arnold realize that he has feelings for her too, what would he do? Read it to fi
1. Default Chapter

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~ Author's Note: Hey, guys! Well, this is my first Hey Arnold Fanfic, please bear with my mistakes. Actually I'm a Filipino citizen, that's why that you can find wrong use of words in my Fanfic and a total mixed up with the school status. The English language wasn't our native language, we are just required to study it; and in addition, I'm just a kid. I don't own Hey Arnold, they belong to their own respective owners. I'm just borrowing it for a while to use in my Fanfic. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~  
  
LOvE tRiANgEL Written by: Lynx Chapter 1 A New Day for Love  
  
In a glimpse of a moment, there is a girl in the corner of her bed, in tears. There she sat for about an hour and a half, still in tears and sorrow. Her heart is pounding, her faith was broken into pieces and she was left there beaten and powerless. Her emotion runs high, it feels that she's gonna explode any minute from now but she keep herself calm and pretend that everything is going to be fine but tears kept on falling from her beautiful black eyes. Those beautiful eyes are never meant for crying, those strong and beautiful eyes belong to a powerful, charming, talented and brilliant girl named Helga Pataki. --- Helga just turned fifteen and became one of the most beautiful and smartest girls in school in P.S. 118. She wasn't the same girl, the one with one eyebrow, wearing a pink long dress together with a pink bow and acted like a tomboy. She was now wearing a pink short skirt below the knees and ¾ white blouse, her hair is cut shorter like Olga's hair but much longer, along with a long pink ribbon that she uses on tying her blonde hair. (that means she is now girly)  
  
Phoebe is also fifteen like Helga, she is also one of the most prettiest and smartest girls in P.S. 118, also a candidate for Valedictorian and Helga is also a candidate too. Phoebe has also changed, she is now wearing a long black skirt together with a periwinkle long sleeve shirt and her hair was the same as usual. (if you are familiar with Chuckie's foster mother of the Rugrats the Movie 2, Phoebe looks like her) They are both changed ever since 4th grade. In fact, Phoebe is hooked up with the coolest guy in school named Ryan Philips and Helga is currently dating the star player of the Basketball team, Joshua Walter.  
  
Joshua Walter, the star of the P.S. 118 Basketball team and an outstanding student of the 3rd year class. He is really a good-looking guy, he is a short blonde hair and his everyday outfit is a loose navy blue shirt and an elephant pants together with Fila rubber shoes. (Actually if wanted a straight description, he looks like Aaron Carter. Yup! Nick's little brother. Or you might see him as Philip Glenn Van Dyke, if you like him best, better known as Noah BestNick.)  
  
Ryan Philips, the coolest guy in P.S. 118 and the school Student Council of the 3rd year classes. He is really intelligent, he has a brunette hair and his attire is always formal and neat. He is a total hottie but he's quite shy. He had once fought with Phoebe in a Geography Quiz Bee in their school, and Ryan won. (If you wanted a straight description, he looks like Daniel Radcliffe. Yup! Harry Potter. Or if you want to see him as Frankie Munis of the "Big Fat Liar")  
  
Helga hasn't forgot her love for Arnold, but Joshua was a really nice person and he had helped her to forget Arnold. Joshua always picks up Helga after class since Joshua was one year older than she was. They were together for about a month now; they seem to be perfect for one another. Many girls envied Helga for having Joshua as her boyfriend and many boys envied Joshua for having Helga, one of them was Arnold. One day when Joshua walks Helga home, Helga saw Arnold and Gerald playing Baseball in the Geraldfield.  
  
Helga spun at the moment when she saw Arnold hitting a home run. Baseball is their favorite game when they are still in 4th grade even from now on. That game has a special spot on Helga's childhood. Inside Helga, she wanted to be in that field, where Arnold and their friends played baseball. She misses the times when she bullied Arnold in that field and calling him, "Football Head!". She longs for the times that she and Arnold are paired together for many activities and they always argue. For short, she misses her old attitude.  
  
"Hey Helga! Want to play with us." a big fat boy shouted loudly as he puts a baseball on his fist.  
  
"Yeah, Helga! Like old time sakes." Sid added together with a big smile.  
  
Before she could speak, Arnold cut in. "Helga is too busy to play with us! Lets just continue what we started, and play ball. And besides, we don't need another player." (Arnold is jealous, that's why)  
  
Helga was shocked from Arnold told her, her heart had been broken into pieces. It feels like the wind had shattered her emotions and blown away from her, all that she can do was vow down her head and letting her tears fall.  
  
Joshua had notice the sad look in Helga's face so he immediately opens a new topic and makes jokes. "Hey, cheer up! Angel." He tried cheering her up in making faces that Helga really enjoys. Her sad face was turn into bliss of laughter when Joshua does the things he always does to make her smile.  
  
Joshua is a sweet guy, no wonder Helga fell in love with him. Joshua is sort of like the most perfect guy you ever meet. He always makes jokes and he got a good sense of humor. In addition, he's not a jerk, because he treated everyone fairly in simple words, he is not a "show-off" although he has everything that any guy could want.  
  
Back in the Geraldfield, Arnold hits his 5th home-run for the day. When the game ended, Gerald and Arnold headed to Arnold's house. On the way back home, Arnold suggested to take a walk before heading home.  
  
"Hey, Arnold! You're getting better every minute, huh?" Gerald said to break the silence.  
  
"Well, I guess so" Arnold response coldly.  
  
"Arnold, it's not like you. The way you treated Helga a while ago, well, you told me for a million times that you respected women for all your life. But what happened a while ago was unlikely you. I mean although Helga had stopped picking on you for the past few years you never had lifted one finger to her nor raising your voice."  
  
"Gerald, please don't start on it. I really don't want to talk about it." Arnold looks at Gerald straight.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, you have confess to me last month before you and Kirsten broke up that you got a thing for Helga. And everyday as you see Helga together with Joshua, you feel like killing him. So what happens now?" Gerald said confuse.  
  
"Gerald, its not that I don't want to be near her, it's just that I don't want to see her with Joshua. I admit it Gerald that I was wrong from doing such a crazy thing just today, but my emotions just have to be release. I can take it. Gerald you got to help me, what should I do?" Arnold said as they were walking, pleadingly.  
  
"Do you really love Helga?" Gerald asked.  
  
"Gerald, I'm head over heals in love with her. I know that she didn't love me at all, but I will do anything just to make her mine." Arnold exclaimed.  
  
"Oh boy, Arnold, Its tough, its seems that you are banging on the Great Wall of China. Well, lets see he got looks, fame, brain, talents, the attitude and money. As a whole, Arnold, he is perfect. Well, lets see what you got." Before Gerald could finished his sentence, Arnold cut in. "Gerald, you're not helping!" Arnold said furiously.  
  
Gerald stopped, and started to think some desperate solutions. "Desperate Problems needs desperate solutions" he thought, he looks around the streets and saw a shop selling potions and many others.  
  
"Arnold, your problem is solve!" Gerald said and smiles mischievously and pointed the store.  
  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~Author's review: Hello there, well I hope you like the story. Actually the first paragraph was just an introduction to express the title of my fanfic which is "Make it through the Rain." The title is actually taken from Mariah Carey's latest hit song here in our country. I just borrowed it for a while. There are more chapters coming, I hope you like it and please Read and Review.  
  
Cliff Hangers! What would be that store Gerald pointed? Has Arnold really fallen in love with Helga?  
  
~.~ Find out the answers to the next chapter ok, I will ensure you that you wouldn't regret the next chapters...~.~ this is just my first chapter, please review.  
  
~.~Lynx('.')  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~ Author's note: I'm really flattered now, I just want to say thanks to the following reviewers, "Kiki-cherry88, The Wooden Star Wonder and Fanfic-reader01". I really didn't expect that I would get reviews that fast because I just uploaded this fanfic yesterday, January 27, 2003 at about 9:00 in the evening. I thank God for those people who have took their efforts on reading my fanfic. I don't want my fanfic to be left undone so I tried my best to finish this chapter although I got a trigonometry and English long test tomorrow, gosh! Well, I hope you like this next chapter.please keep on reading and reviewing.. Love You All! (kaya pa ng powers ko!)[translation on English: My Powers can still take it!] ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~  
  
LOvE tRiANgEL Chapter 2  
  
Arnold and Gerald have each own changes, too. Arnold is really tall now and his football headed face is still there but it became smaller. Actually he is kindda cute and attractive too. He still wears the same outfit but this time his outfit looks great on him and he even wears black sunglasses to make him look cool. Arnold had dated Kirsten Anderson, a brunette cheerleader and a girl with an attitude. Arnold doesn't love her, he was just attracted to her because of her beautiful angelic face covering her devilish attitude. (Find out on the next chapters, on how Arnold get hooked up with Kirsten)  
  
Gerald in the other hand is cooler than ever. Gerald habitual outfit is a black leather jacket and plane white shirt under the jacket together with black loose pants. He even wears blue transparent eyeglass to makes his outfits complete. His hair is like Kenan Thompson's of the sitcom comedy "Kenan and Kel." He's not interested in females that much but although he has a thing for Phoebe. He never has the guts to tell her.  
  
Arnold and Gerald entered the shop and browse for a minute and look for something interesting.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" a strange women dressed like a gypsy just popped out. (Madame Blench)  
  
"Do you have something like a potion that can make a girl fell in love with me? Please, Madame, help me." Arnold asked pathetically.  
  
"Calm down, honey. Describe the person that you want to fall in love with you." Madame Blench took a bottle and put some chamomile and some grape juice and shakes it well while Arnold is describing Helga. (Remember this scene, when Helga wanted out of love, she also came in this shop)  
  
"Here, before you drink this you must say the name of the person." Madame Blench gave the potion to Arnold.  
  
"This is all I have to do.."  
  
"Yah, But you got to pay me 20 bucks."  
  
Arnold gave Madame Blench the money and run away together with Gerald and the potion. His heart is beating fast, his body seems to be relaxed now and the wind is soothing his body. He had never been so happy like the way he acted just now. ---  
  
Joshua treats Helga to the ice cream parlor. They chatted for a little while.  
  
"Angel, what flavor do you like today? Tutti Frutti, Honey Lemon, Choco- Mocca, Orange Mango or maybe, all of them." Joshua asked facing Helga and then he smiled.  
  
"Josh, maybe.um. I'll take all of them." Helga replied while she put her fingers on Josh's lips, caressing it upwards and downwards.  
  
"Your wish is my command." "Give me all of today's flavor in one big glass with two straws, I wanted it extra fast, ok, I don't want my Angel to wait." Joshua said joking.  
  
"Josh, be nice."  
  
Helga and Joshua shared in one big glass and after they have finish, Joshua acted serious, its unlikely him because Joshua always have something to say. And when Josh is serious that means that there is a secret that was waiting to be unfold. Helga had noticed that so she talked to him.  
  
"Josh, what's the problem? my love" Helga said and she holds on to his hands and held it up to her face.  
  
"Nothing. I'd been thinking." Josh started to move his hands to Helga's face and touching her smooth skin.  
  
"Josh, tell me. What is it?"  
  
"I want you to promise me that you'll never cry and always be strong, I wouldn't want to see you cry, your face is not meant for crying." Josh said as he gently holds her lips.  
  
"But why?.. Josh?"  
  
Josh didn't reply but instead he just whispered softly, "your face is not meant for crying because your face is good for kissing.." Josh hold up her face and started kissing her passionately. Helga didn't protest because she wanted to kiss him too. She just let him kiss her for as long as he wanted to. After their kissing, Joshua said in a soft manner, "I love you no matter what happens.you're the one I need for ..eternity and promise me that you'll always follow your heart." Josh started kissing Helga again.  
  
Josh walked Helga back to her house and gives her a goodbye kiss. She entered the house, with bliss of happiness in her face. But that happiness was gone when she saw her dad walking towards her.  
  
"Where have you been young lady?"  
  
"School."  
  
"Where the heck did you learn to lie to me young lady? Tell me, where have you been? And who's with you?"  
  
"Joshua."  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, Dad!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey, I don't like the sound of that little lady. I don't want you to have boyfriend in your age. " Her dad said in a soft manner. "And, How old are you? 9? 11?12?  
  
"Fifteen Dad!"  
  
"When did the hell you turned fifteen?! I don't want you hanging around with that guy, hear me!"  
  
"Dad, when did you ever care about me?! I don't think that I have to follow you this time. I'd never existed in this house, all you know is Olga this, Olga that! But how about me Dad!? I'm your daughter too." she said sobbing and headed up to her room.  
  
"Olga! Don't turn your back when I'm talking to you! Olga!" ---  
  
"Hey, Phoebe!" Ryan said while he running to catch up with Phoebe.  
  
"Yah, Ryan?" Phoebe stops and waits for Ryan.  
  
"Phoebe, I can't really come to your place and have dinner, I have an appointment with the other 3rd Year student council. I hope you understand that." Ryan uttered while catching his breath.  
  
"Its fine with me, just take care of yourself, ok." She said while putting her hand to his face. The other student in the hallway just stares at them with fiery eyes on the couple. The two couples are school hotties so they both have set of admirers.  
  
"Phoebe, thanks. I promise I'll make it up to you." Ryan said in a sweet manner and kiss Phoebe's hand. Phoebe and Ryan are together for a month now, like Helga and Joshua, but ever since that, they have never had some physical contact except for the hand kiss and cheek kiss. Ryan doesn't want to show his affection to the public and even in private times, which they share occasionally. Josh is really different from Ryan even though they are friends, Ryan is quiet shy and Josh is somewhat like a guy next door. (Find out what happened to them in Chapter 3)  
  
---  
  
Arnold and Gerald sat quietly and gazed on the small bottle. "Hey Gerald! Should I take it?" Arnold said confuse.  
  
"Hey, man, you got the crush so you decide."  
  
"But what if something happen to me?"  
  
"Man, if you really love her do it!"  
  
"Ok, I'll take it for the sake of my Helga." Arnold said as he opens the bottle of potion and drinks it.  
  
"Arnold, you're a bold kid! Bold kid!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~ Author's note: This second chapter is so sweet especially the scene Helga and Josh. In this chapter, I just added Phoebe and Ryan as another main character. Their story will be more interesting in the next chapters.That was hard, eww, *sweating* well I managed to finish the second chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews. Please keep on reviewing.  
  
Cliff Hangers! What would happen to Arnold after drinking the potion? What is happening to Josh? What would happen to Phoebe's relationship with Ryan?  
  
~.~ Find out the answers to the next chapters ok, I will ensure you that you wouldn't regret the next chapters...~.~ this is just my second chapter, please review.  
  
~.~Lynx('.')  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~ Author's note: Hey, Guys! This is the Chapter 3. (At Last!) First and foremost, I would like to say thanks to TANO for really spending your time on reading my fanfic. By the way, I will think about what you offered. Also for FANFIC- READER01, thanks for all the support, Love you both! To all readers, if you have suggestion for some new ideas for my fanfic, I'll be glad to hear about them. (only those suggestions that would good on the flow on my fanfic will be patronized but I would put your name on the next chapters as a token of my gratitude) Ok, this third chapter wasn't that good compared to the last chapters, but I hope I did fine in this chapter. I asked my sister on what she thinks about my fanfic, my sister said that the dream of Helga is quite sweet and she loves it too. You can find Helga's dream in this chapter. (Note: This is a PG13 rating) Please keep on reading and reviewing. domo harigato! (Thanks a lot!) ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~  
  
LOvE tRiANgEL Chapter 3  
  
Helga sat in her room quietly. She picks up the phone and tried calling Josh but she hesitated and figured that Josh might be in Basketball practice. So she just hugs the phone and lay down on her bed. She looks up in the ceiling, she tried reminiscing everything from her childhood. She closed her eyes and let her mind leads her to a deep sleep.  
  
"Josh is an hour late, where have he been? Maybe he just has troubles with choosing his clothes. Oh well. I'm sure he will come" She thought as she took a deep breath. "He never broke any promise."  
  
She was sitting on her bed waiting for Josh when the phone rang, and she picks it up. "Hello!"  
  
"Hey, Helga!"  
  
"Yah, Pheebs?"  
  
"Have you heard what happened to Josh?"  
  
"No, what happened?  
  
"He was in a car accident. The police have found him dead in his car just a while ago."  
  
"Pheebs, stop joking." Helga said panting, and then she hangs up on Phoebe. Her body seems dropping down, and her heart almost breaks when Phoebe breaks the news. The doorbell rang. Since she is the only one left in the house, she has to go down and answer the door. She is still in shock and her heart almost stopped when he saw Joshua standing next to her, smiling.  
  
"Angel, is everything alright? Sorry I was late, but what matter most is I'm here. I drove fast as soon as I got your call."  
  
She almost fainted when she saw Joshua standing next to her; he seems cold and blurry. "Josh, no!.." Helga shouted loudly. (Explanation on Helga's dream: Actually Josh in Helga's dream is dead, what Helga is seeing right now is the Josh's soul. Well, this dream is quite sweet because even though Josh died, his soul managed to fulfill his left promise to Helga. So sweet but so sad.)  
  
"Honey, are your alright?" Miriam said as she wakes Helga. "Helga?"  
  
Helga woke up, her body is sweaty and her hearts starts beating fast. "Mom, I'm fine. Could you please leave me alone?"  
  
"But?"  
  
"Mom, please." Helga said panting. Miriam kisses her on her cheeks and left the room.  
  
"I'm glad that it was just a dream, I wouldn't want to loose Josh. I couldn't take it, I might die if that happens. I better call him at once." She said nervously, she picks up the phone and dials Josh's number. Its nightfall and she knows that Josh is home from Basketball practice and will soon call her but she was so nervous so she immediately dialed Josh number.  
  
"Hello, good evening. Is Josh home?" She spoke.  
  
"Is this Helga?" a small voice answered its Josh little brother, Byrne.  
  
"Yeah. And is this Byrne?"  
  
"Yup, good guess. He is home but he is in the shower." the small voice said in laughter. "Give me the phone, Brat!" Josh said screaming and Byrne gave the phone to him angrily. (Byrne, Josh's younger brother also likes Helga but its somewhat like a sisterly love. Since Byrne doesn't have any sisters.)  
  
"Angel, sorry about that. Is he bugging you?"  
  
"No, not all. I think he's quite funny." Helga has completely forgotten about her dream when he heard Josh's voice. She can now stop her worrying and relaxed for a little.  
  
"I'm sorry for not calling you at once, I wanted to take a shower first before I talk to you." Josh said sweetly. Helga blushed a little and releases a small smile.  
  
"Josh, you're so sweet, that's why I love you. I just call to make sure that you are fine and breathing."  
  
"Angel, you don't have to worry, I'm a big boy. I should be the one who's asking you that."  
  
Their conversation lasted for about a half-hour and after that they both go back to their unfinished business like homework and projects. But before the phone call lasted, Helga whispered, "thank care, honey, and I'll always love you till my last breath." Josh response, "My Angel, I will always love you forever and ever. I will do everything just to make you happy... aishiteru." (Aishiteru means, "I love You" in Japanese) ---  
  
The Next day, Saturday morning, Arnold is feeling great. "I feel so light, I think I could face Helga now. I'm so happy that I drunk that potion." He thought while heading down the stairs and going to the dining table.  
  
"Hey, short man! You look really happy, what happened?"  
  
"Granpa, its nothing."  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing. Are you in-love Arnold?" granpa asked in a teasing manner.  
  
"Our little Arnold is growing up." Ernie added while Arnold is turning red.  
  
"So who is the lucky girl?" Mr Hyunh asked.  
  
"Please, I'll tell you all when I finally asked her, ok." Arnold said blushing and then walks out house to avoid them from asking more questions. Arnold went for a walk along Helga's house. He waited there, until Helga comes out carrying several books heading to Phoebe's house.  
  
Arnold immediately confronted Helga and say hi. "Hey, Helga!"  
  
"Hey, Arnold!"  
  
"Where you going?" Arnold asked confidently and releasing a smile.  
  
"I going to go to Phoebe's house to bring her back the books that I borrowed." Helga said smiling back at Arnold.  
  
"Maybe I can help you carrying those books." Helga blushed after hearing those words. "Are you sure? There are pretty heavy, actually."  
  
"I insist."  
  
"Ok. But don't say I didn't warned you." Helga gave Arnold the books and they walk slowly at Phoebe's house while they chat. "Gosh, this books are pretty heavy. How on earth does she manage to carry these things."he thought.  
  
"Gee, Helga, I'm sorry about yesterday. The way I acted yesterday, is unlikely me, huh?" Arnold asked as he lowered down his head.  
  
"It's fine, Arnold. I don't mind it all." Helga uttered as they were getting near on their destination. Helga still got something for Arnold, but she was now with Josh so she wasn't uneasy talking to him. Arnold thinks that the potion really works, that is why he is talking to Helga, he taught that Helga also falls in love with him.  
  
"Ok this is my chance, I'll be confident and be brave so I can confess my feelings to her, Arnold, be brave." He thought while waking. "Helga, I'm just wondering if you like to go to the dance with me?" Arnold asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Arnold but I already have Josh to be my partner to the dance but thanks for asking. This is Phoebe's house. Maybe I'll see you later. Bye." Helga said as she gets the books from Arnold.  
  
In the other hand Arnold was shocked, "I thought that she is going to love me when I drank the potion, what happens now?" he thought while he was on the stage of shock. "Man, I was so stupid to believe that gypsy woman. Oh I hate my life." He said in frustrations and kicked the can on his way.  
  
Helga is really flattered from what she have heard. Although she has feelings for Arnold, and she knows now that Arnold does too, but her love for Josh was greater now than her long-time love for Arnold. But there is something in her heart, that seems to be empty when she was with Josh, but the emptiness in her heart is fulfilled when she is with Arnold.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs! Got a minute."  
  
"Yah, Helga, come in." They went up to Phoebe's room and chat for a while. They are chatting about their boyfriends and some scholastic events soon to be held on their school.  
  
"Phoebe, guess what had Arnold asked me?"  
  
"Helga, just spilled it out!"  
  
"Arnold had just asked me to go with him to the dance."  
  
"Get out of here!"  
  
"I'm not kidding"  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"I'd told him that I'm going to be with Josh." Helga said looking quite sad.  
  
"Helga, tell me, do you have feelings left for Arnold?"  
  
"I don't know Phoebe, but I do love him. I'm not sure but I love Josh better." Helga said then she opens a new topic. "Hey, have you and Ryan taken the second step, huh?"  
  
"Helga, please. don't do that, I don't want to talk about it." Phoebe uttered in sad look in her face.  
  
"Pheebs, what's the matter?"  
  
"Helga please don't tell this to anybody, but Ryan and I make-out last night in the park." She said blushing. (Browse back to Chapter 2 and you'll see that there are words there, connected to this sentence. "I promise I'll make it up to you")  
  
"It seems that Ryan was not wasting time at all. Was he good?"  
  
"Helga!" They both girls chat in laughter until both of them fell down and fall asleep.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~ Author's note: Gosh! Its hard to finish a chapter when I'm running out of good ideas. Actually its unlikely me, because I was always have good ideas running through my head. I wasn't inspired now because my crush already knew that I'm head over heals over him. Well, actually this story is dedicated to him, namely Ryan. He was inspiration in everything that I do whenever I write I draw and even when I'm studying. For short, he became my obsession! I really love him and I know he loves me too, but he's just shy! Actually "Hey Arnold!" is like our story because Ryan have Arnold's qualities and I got Helga's characteristics. (I was a big bully back in my younger years) I'm so sorry for spilling my guts to you, I just wanted to express what I feel right now. Ok, back on my fanfic, well I hope you like it. please keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you! Love you all!  
  
Cliff Hangers! Does Helga still love Arnold? What do you think Ryan will do after that night? Would they go to some more serious points? What is the meaning of Helga's dream?  
  
~.~ Find out the answers to the next chapter ok, I will ensure you that you wouldn't regret the next chapters...~.~ this is just my first chapter, please review.  
  
~.~Lynx('.')  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~ Author's note: Hey guys! I'm so thankful for all the reviewers. I really like to hear about them in this chapter. This chapter really got me thinking for so many days. This chapter is for Arnold and Helga only; this chapter is dedicated for them. Actually this is really a Arnold and Helga Fanfic but it is also a Helga and Josh Fanfic. But in the end it will be H/A again, you know why? You'll have to wait for all the chapters! He he he. And if you like Phoebe and Ryan together, well you'll be disappointed because their love will be tested for so many trials and it will become a Gerald and Phoebe pairing but in the end it will be maybe G/P or P/R pairing. You'll just have to find it out in the next chapters.. I hope you like this one! Shout for joy! Read and Review people! Love Yah all! (you can the see the reviewers after you have finished this chapter) PG-13 you have been warned! ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~  
  
LOvE tRiANgEL Chapter 4  
  
It's the middle of the night; Helga woke up and sees Phoebe besides her, sleeping like a baby. She didn't manage waking her up because she didn't want to disturb her sleep. She stepped out of the room and just whispered, "Just rest, Pheebs.."  
  
On the next morning, she picks up her skirt and blouse and ties a pink ribbon on her hair. She was about to go out of her room, when she forgotten her Chemistry book. "Where is that book?" she said as reached out under her bed to find the book. "Eureka! I found it!" She said as she dusts the book and then she opened it up and saw her pink notebook inside of the chemistry book. "My pink notebook, I thought I've lost this." she said quietly as she flipped the pages.  
  
The first page stated like this, "Oh Arnold, my love, how can you be so cruel to me. I'm always here, my darling angel. But why do I have to do all those things to you. I never been the girl of your dreams but I know I can, my darling. Oh Arnold, I adore you and I'll always love you."  
  
After reading, she hugs the pink notebook tightly to her chest and closes her eyes. Her mind is calm and relaxed it seems that the breeze is soothing her body, which leads her to remember her past childhood life. "Oh, am I the same girl who bullied everyone and the same hopeless romantic girl who kept on pretending to the one I loved? What happened to me then?" she thought.  
  
Her moment of silence was disturbed when she heard her mother calling, "Helga, honey, you'll be late for school."  
  
"I'll be down in a sec."  
  
---  
  
Helga walks through the street hugging the pink notebook tightly to her chest. Josh is riding his motorbike when she saw Helga walking. She pulls over to where Helga is.  
  
"Angel, need a ride?"  
  
"Josh, that's a beautiful motorbike." The motorbike is coated with silver paint and golden shiny paint. Moreover, Josh put Helga and his initials on the plate number, stated JHF 143. (Joshua and Helga Forever, 143 means I love you!) (This plate number is based on my country)  
  
"Like it, Angel. I designed it just for you" Josh said as he holds Helga's hands tightly.  
  
"Josh. you're so sweet." Josh held up her hands and gently kissed it.  
  
In the other hand, Arnold is there watching them. "Hey, Arnold! What the matter with you, man?"  
  
"Look man! Helga and Josh." Arnold's face seems to be in pain and agony.  
  
"Arnold, have you asked her?"  
  
"I did but." before Arnold could finished his sentence he stopped when he saw Kirsten Anderson walking by and send him a kiss.  
  
"Look man, have you seen that?"  
  
"Man, I did. And I can see that she still have a thing for you." Gerald said in a teasing manner. "Why, don't you asked her out instead, maybe you and her can work out something." he added making Arnold blushed.  
  
"Gerald, you know what happened to us. And besides she doesn't really care about me back then, she just wanted me because I'm pathetic enough to do everything for her. and she is with Slater Lemington now."  
  
"Man, didn't you know the news? She is now single; Slater broke up with her because she is flirting with Sid. Come to think of it, she always do that, you are listed to her victims."  
  
"Gerald, you're not helping!"  
  
"Man, it's alright, maybe she is change by now."  
  
"I hope you're right, Gerald."  
  
"So are you gonna asked her?"  
  
" I don't know." "But I can try."  
  
"Arnold, you're a bold kid, Bold Kid!"  
  
In the afternoon, Arnold walked around the park, and watched other people there minding and doing their own business. Arnold was bored so he just sat down on one of the benches in the park. He looks around and saw two couples kissing in the opposite side of the park. As soon as he sees it, his mind immediately recalls his first kiss, and it was with Helga. It was the play of Romeo and Juliet where Arnold was chosen to play the role Romeo and Helga audition for the place of Juliet. Helga in frustration to be Juliet, knocks out Rhonda, Sheena, Phoebe and Lila. (Actually she really wanted to kiss Arnold.)  
  
"How could I forget that.." He thought as he closes his eyes. "Her lips is soft and her skin is so soft and her body is so warm..so warm that I wanted to touch her forever" his mind and heart took over her self being and let him into a lustful daydream.  
  
He was about to reach his climax when Gerald tapped him in his shoulders. "Man, what is happening with you, you are talking to yourself and screaming out loudly. Have you gone insane or something?" Gerald asked in confusion as Arnold has regain his self-being.  
  
"No, Gerald. I just have the craziest daydream of all."  
  
"Arnold spilled out."  
  
"Helga and I was sitting on this bench and something happened, and you know the rest.." He added.  
  
"In your daydream you and Helga was making-out. Whoa! Arnold I think you needed counseling." Gerald said.  
  
"Gerald, I just can't get her out of my mind, she everywhere, she in my mind, she is in my sleep and even when I look at you I see her. I need her Gerald, every minute of the day, every step I take and every breath I breathe. Gerald the potion didn't work, when I ask her to come to dance with me, she said that Josh was taking her to the dance. Gerald I need something that really works. Gerald help me.." Arnold said in frustrations.  
  
"Arnold, maybe that potion needs time. I mean have you expected that the potion will work after a day, it requires time and patience, ok."  
  
"But what should I do?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait."  
  
---  
  
It was nightfall when Helga is heading home, she didn't have any money so she decided to walk towards her house. She went home late, and go straightly to bed. She was about to go to a deep sleep when the phone call interrupts her sleep. She picks it up, "Hello."  
  
"May I speak with Helga."  
  
"Speaking." She said confused.  
  
"Helga, its me, Arnold."  
  
"Arnold, what is it?"  
  
"I'm just hoping if you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night. If you like you can invite Phoebe and I'll invite Gerald so we can have a double date dinner tomorrow. I'll take care of all the expenses. Please, Helga." Arnold pathetically asked.  
  
"Arnold, are you insane? You know that I have a boyfriend and my boyfriend wouldn't like me to go out with you in a date." Helga replied.  
  
"But, if you talk to him, maybe he'll allow you to, it's just for one night."  
  
"I love to go with you but I can't really go with you tomorrow because I'm meeting Josh tomorrow night for a dinner too. I'm so sorry, Arnold. You can ask Kirsten tomorrow, maybe you and her might make out something, what do you think, Arnold?" Helga said gladly.  
  
"Helga are you sure that you can't go?"  
  
"I really want to chat more but there is an another call. So I needed to hang up now."  
  
"Sure Helga. Bye." Arnold in the other line laid on his bed and watch the clouds goes by as he closes his eyes, he swore that he'll forget her and go on with his life..  
  
After Arnold said goodbye Helga answers the 2nd phone call, it was Josh.  
  
"Angel, who you talking to, in the other line?" Josh uttered.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's not usual that you answer the phone with just one ring, normally you answer my calls in 3 or more rings but never in one ring."  
  
"Oh, its Arnold."  
  
"The Football head guy?!"  
  
"Don't call him that, he's my friend."  
  
"Sorry. What did he told you?"  
  
"Well, he asked me to go out with him tomorrow night and to the dance. And I said no because I know that you'll be mad at me."  
  
"What nerve of that guy, asking my girl out." Josh said joking. Josh is not jealous because he knows that Helga loves him the way the he loves her also. Josh completely trusts Helga.  
  
"Josh, are we still in with tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yah, I'll pick you up at about past 7, and I promise not to drive a car like you said."  
  
"Hey, it's really getting late and I needed to rest."  
  
"Ok, Angel. Sweet Dreams. Don't let the bedbugs bite. Love you."  
  
"Take care. I love you too." after the conversation they both headed to sleep.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~ Author's note: Hey Guys! I hope that you like the twist of this chapter. I will assure you that the next chapters are satisfaction guaranteed for Helga and Arnold fans. Thank you for all the readers and reviewers, I really wished that all readers would review this so I will know what you think about my fanfic so I can improved it more. You're reviews are one of my inspirations so I'm trying my best to make this a good one. A shout to all reviewers: *Fanfic-Reader01 *The Wooden Star Wonder *Tano *ItokoMeilin05 *Puppiescute *Serap-89 Thank you for appreciating my fanfic. I hope you'd continue reading my fanfic. Love you all! *Kisses each and every reviewer*  
  
~.~ Lynx~.~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~ 


	5. chapter 5

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~  
  
Author's note: Okay, It's been a week since I updated this. First of all I change the title of my fanfic. "Make it through the rain" to "LOvE tRiANgEL" because its full of love triangles. This chapter is supposed to be dedicated to A/H but I decided that I put a P/G in this chapter to make the plot longer. I was so busy lately because my mother prohibited me on surfing on the net, but look at the brighter side. I had just started a new story, "An Urban Legend - The Tale of the Old Spanish Clock. It's a Horror, Romance story, which stars Helga and her gangs. Ok back on my story, Please read and review, I really need you reviews here.. Domo Harigato! [Thank you so much]  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~  
  
LOvE tRiANgEL  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It's about half past nine, its really getting late but Phoebe and Ryan and still walking around town. Ryan is holding Phoebe hands while they were walking. Phoebe suggested that they should go to a little quieter place so they can talk. They went to the park and sit there for a while.  
  
"Ryan, do have plans of going to the dance?" Phoebe looks at him straight.  
  
"Yes, babe. And I'm gonna take you with me." Phoebe started blushing and lean down on his firm chest. "He is so warm, his body is so perfect, everything of him is completely absolute." She thought while she closes her eyes.  
  
"Ryan do you remember last night, when you and I make out?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want you to know that I enjoyed it. And you're my first."  
  
"I enjoyed it too, babe." Ryan gently touched her face and gently kisses her neck going upwards and downwards. There bodies are getting hot, Ryan almost put her to the grasses but he stopped and said, "I'm so sorry babe. I can't do this to you for the second time, its wrong."  
  
"Ryan, its okay, I know that its just normal so don't be sorry."  
  
"Babe you don't understand! I really wanted to do this but I really can't because.. I just can't."  
  
"Ryan, everything is fine, it you don't want its fine with me, okay."  
  
"Phoebe, please. stop!" Ryan said sobbing and then he walks away leaving Phoebe crying in the park.  
  
Phoebe was heading home, when she decided to go Helga's place. This time, the only thing she needed was a friend. Phoebe rang the doorbell and Helga's mother answers it. Helga's mother let her in and let her go up in Helga's room. Phoebe knocks on Helga's door. Helga opens the door for her even though she has just disturbed her sleep.  
  
"Helga." Phoebe said crying.  
  
"Pheebs, what's the matter? Helga said and let her in.  
  
"Its Ryan, we had a little arguing just a while ago. I don't know if he already dumped me. Helga please what should I do?" Phoebe said crying on Helga's lap.  
  
"You got to talk to him tomorrow and ask him everything, but first we must call your mother, maybe she's worried sick about you, ok Phoebe just rest and everything will be alright tomorrow." Helga said calming Phoebe. The two girls are sleeping like a baby in the bed suddenly Phoebe woke up. She looks up to the clock and sees that it was about 2 in morning, she tiptoes on the bed and tried fixing herself and headed home.  
  
Her mind was travelling while she is walking, it seems that she is out her mind. Everything that she sees is turning blurry and hazy. She walks slowly and moderately as she holds on to the poles of the street to hold her weight. "Oh, God! I feel so tired." She said panting. As she walks through the streets she didn't notice that her body is really getting hotter and her head is aching. None that she knows, that Gerald was following her on where she is heading, silently.  
  
"Where is she heading?" he said silently as he keep tracked on Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe is getting weaker than ever, eventually she started to cry. "Why is she crying? Maybe this is serious." He said to himself. Phoebe didn't notice that Gerald is peeking on her so she continue walking, it almost 3 blocks away from her house when she collapsed.  
  
Gerald immediately confronted Phoebe, "Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe, Oh God, she got a fever.." He said as he hurriedly picked her up heading to his house.  
  
When she woke up, its past nine in the morning. "Where am I?" she said but nobody replied since there is no people in that room. She stood up and sees that she was wearing a long red shirt and printed with the number 33. She looked around the room, she sees several pictures of astronomical features and several pictures of classic singers surrounded that four-sided room. She stumbles into a small notebook, she flip the pages and sees her picture when she was 9 inside the notebook. "My picture.." She said as she continue flipping the pages but before she could read any serious stuff, Gerald walks out the bathroom covered only with a towel covering his lower part, exposing his firm chest.  
  
As soon as Phoebe saw Gerald, Phoebe blushed as she turned around. "Pheebs, it's fine.What is that you're holding?" he said as he confronted her.  
  
"Here, I'm sorry for meddling with your personal belongings." She said as give Gerald the notebook.  
  
"Have you read anything from this notebook?"  
  
She didn't want to tell Gerald that she saw her picture in that notebook and she have read some passages in the notebook, so she lied, "No, not at all."  
  
"Good" he thought.  
  
"Gerald, how on earth did I get here?"  
  
"I found you lying on the street last night, actually you have a fever last night." He said as he puts his pants on.  
  
"I see, but why am I wearing your clothes." She said turning her back.  
  
"I changed your clothes because your clothes is making you sick!" he said as he releases a smile.  
  
She blushed, "Have you seen everything."  
  
"Not at all, I changed you with my eyes close."  
  
They chatted all they long, and they didn't bother to go to school that day. That day an unconcealed love had spark on the two, as they finally know each other better.  
  
Meanwhile, Helga is wondering where the hell is Phoebe. "Phoebe, where are you? She said as she sat quietly at the school canteen and suddenly Josh came and joins her for lunch.  
  
"What's the matter, Angel?"  
  
"Josh, Phoebe and Ryan had a big problem last night, I think. That's why Phoebe is not around right now."  
  
"Did Phoebe,." Before Josh could finished Helga cut in. "Your friend Ryan is such a JERK!"  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna talk to him."  
  
--- Back to Gerald and Phoebe, Gerald decided to treat Phoebe to an ice cream parlor. They ordered a big bowl of banana split with 3 cherry on top.  
  
"Phoebe, have you dumped Ryan?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know. But I think he dumped me first." She said as she looks quite sad.  
  
"Sorry for ." before he could finished Phoebe cut in. "Gerald, please.I don't want to talk about him anymore."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~ Author's note: Please wait for more chapters.. I'm sorry if there are many typographical errors on my story, I'll editing it for some time. (I'm farsighted so Its so hard for me to review my work clearly, but I can managed) please wait for my new story "An Urban Legend!" its really good! "Satisfaction guaranteed!"  
  
~.~ Lynxoid ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~~.~.~ 


End file.
